wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Terestian Illhoof
is a satyr boss in The Repository in Karazhan, Library Wing. Attacks and Abilities * This fight was made significantly harder in patch 2.0.8 * Terestian Illhoof comes with an elite imp minion. **Terestian deals a high amount of melee damage **The imp does decent melee damage (1500-2000 on cloth). *If the imp is killed, Illhoof gains a debuff called "Broken Pact" which increases all damage done to him by 25%. * Terestian summons a constant stream of non-elite imps that fireball for around 250 (500+ with amplify flames) and have 5k HP. * Terestian will occasionally Sacrifice one player. This teleports them to the altar in the center of the room, wraps them in Demon Chains, paralyzes them, and deals 1.5k per tick (about 2-3 ticks per second!) while healing Terestian extremely fast. **The Dark Chains must be DPSed down to free the affected player IMMEDIATELY and the player in the chains must be spammed with heals so they do not die. This is similar to Maexxna's Web Wrap, but far far more damaging. **The chains have ~12,500 health. * Terestian's pet applies the Amplify Flames debuff, increasing fire damage taken by 500. This makes the imps hit much much harder. ** Kil'Rek (his imp) must be offtanked and killed as fast as possible so that Illhoof gets the Broken Pact debuff, and so no one gets the Amplify Flames debuff. ** It is possible for a hunter pet (cat or bear) specced for extra health, armor and some FR to off tank Kil'Rek assuming the hunter controlling him is on the ball. * Terestian will go berserk after approximately 10 minutes, and he will begin to spam cast shadowbolt volleys every 2-3 seconds; they hit for approximatly 7000 each, and hit everyone in the raid. Strategy * Healers will take heavy damage from imp fire, they spend alot of mana healing themselves. * Focus DPS on Terestian, doing as much melee AoE to kill his elite imp pet. After it is at ~30% hp and a demon chain kill it, this give you ~20 seconds of 100% more damage to Terestian. Keep in mind that Terestian's pet will constantly cast the Amplify Flames debuff, increasing fire damage taken by 500. He often times casts it on the healers, who are already getting attacked by the imps. This spell makes it much harder for the healers to heal themselves and the raid. * The most important thing in the fight is to DPS down Demon Chains as soon as they appear. Otherwise, the Sacrifice victim will die very quickly, and Terestian will heal a lot. * Every once in a while, the raid leader should call AoE to clear out the non-elite imps. Once most of them are dead, the group should resume hard DPS on the boss. * Warlocks can enslave one of the elite imps in the pack before Terestian in order to add a substantial amount of DPS and Mana for those who Dark Pact. They shoot a fireball that hits for about 800-1600 every second. * The best addition to your raid setup is a destruction warlock specced with Nether Protection and spamming Seed of Corruption on Illhoof. He also gains immune to the sacrifice damage when his Nether Protection is active. A mage with Magic Absorbtion and heavy Fire Resistance is also a great way to make the kill if you have no warlock, the mage acts as the bolt soaker, and thanks to the talent, will continually regenerate mana, assuming a high enough FR, thus allowing continual AoE on the imps. * Let somebody offtank and build aggro on Kil'Rek with damage while your main tank tanks Illhoof. Let him taunt and get on the top of his hatelist with some ability. That way the healing is only focused on two targets (the warlock and the main tank, most of the time) * Get Kil'Rek below 20% when the sacrifice starts and let your main tank execute (if he is a warrior) Kil'Rek so that you can fully extend the Broken Pact debuff. Loot *Loot Table : gsDKP.Com (12 Items - Complete) *AmpWoW Strategy Diagram *Movie * http://nordrassor.freehostia.com/ *Terestian Illhoof Strategy GuideBosskillers.com Raid Strategy Guide MMO-Champion.com Illhoof, Terestian Illhoof, Terestian Illhoof, Terestian